False Heroes: Lust SIN
by NeoCriMs0n
Summary: In the battlefield of war, no one can hear you scream. Fear has no place here. But we hold hope that one day, a Lord will summon us to fight not for selfish gains but for the world (Jin Kisaragi and Ushiwakamaru's POV).


**Author's Notes:** My new fic in so many long years of hiatus. Haha.. I've recently been playing a lot of Fate/Grand Order and realized it's many similarities to BlazBlue. Anyways, this fic is about Jin Kisaragi and Ushiwakamaru's POV about their histories together - their past as military commanders and their burden as heroes (Lust SIN). Also, I will make a fic about Ragna and Mordred's version after this one (Rebellion).

Claimer: Artwork Cover used for this fic is my own artwork of Jin Kisaragi and Ushiwakamaru. Please, visit my DeviantArt / Pixiv page to view the full image.

When the battlefield called to us, our souls will never again find rest...

We were once innocent and naive children. Unaware of the troubles of the outside world, we were full of life and love for our loving families; our first lives.

We have older brothers of whom we dearly adore...

... However, they have also abandoned us.

Through it all, we persevered as we have known the love of a second family who protected us, sheltered us, nourished us, and taught us everything we knew as of this day.

But all is not as what it seems...

After our first lives were taken away from us, everything vanished.

We were taught the Arts of War. Our destiny is set for us. Our talents and charisma have been scouted for a greater calling.

Soldiers born to win...

Commanders of legions who will one day march on the fires of battle...

We have wandered meaninglessly throughout our lives as if digging through an endless black hole of which no light can penetrate.

There's... nothing...

We speed on without stopping and without knowing the purpose or how it all even began.

Awards and achievements were showered to us like the gentle downpour of rain.

Anything that any man would fight and die for was laid at our feet. We were respected yet persecuted by people all around us because of it.

We were envied and we were admired. We were threatened and we were worshipped.

But was this all worth it?

We have killed...

... We have maimed...

And we have slaughtered.

The next thing we know, we were Heroes.

We were Gods of War called as such who have never failed in our endevours.

On that battlefield of Ikaruga, we have stained blood on parched earth. Corpses of soldiers who have lost all sense of purpose, the crying of trees as they burned to dust, and the woes of the soil as every greenery was robbed from it. There was no place for weaklings here.

On that battlefield of Dan-No-Ura, we have pillaged and destroyed. The blue waves screamed and the thunders roared as we crush those ships with impunity. We have spilled blood on the ocean and drowning the helpless. There was no place for weaklings here.

In the hell that is War, no one can hear you scream. Your cries will fall on deaf ears. Kill or be killed.

Morality is no longer in the question.

As we looked behind us, we were greeted with naught but praise from our legions of followers. With every battle won, their fealty for us grew ever more stronger.

Our fame and reputation in the world was as such that to make even the Gods above jealous.

And thus, surely...

... We will be punished for this.

The blade of ice that devours all life...

... The blade of steel that beheaded countless demons.

These were our only true companions for all these years. They have been drenched with blood from the countless.

Humans, beasts, demons, monsters, and even Gods...

We have killed them all and slaked our blade's thirst with their blood. Our blades now smells of the intoxicating death and decay mixing in with the musty sweet scent of steel.

We wonder...

Can these companion of ours hear our pleas?

If so, what is love..?

What is fear..?

and above all... What ARE we..?!

As such, they remained silent. We must continue to move forward for the world's burden is on our shoulders. we were counted on and we are surely to be destroyed one day.

Fear on the battlefield...

... We know not such a thing.

As our empty existence continues to lead us, we have nowhere to go but forward to the horizon.

We refused to fall prey to apathy. There was always light at the end of a tunnel, and rainbow after the storm.

Perhaps, one day, we will find something to fight for.

A Lord that will summon us to fight not for selfish gains, but for the world. Surely, one day, hope will override our despair.

The Power of Order that balances all things.

We were Heroes yet not Heroes...

We were Soldiers yet not Soldiers...

We were Commanders yet not Commanders...

We are False Heroes...

We are "Lust SIN"...

**Author's Notes: **Hope you all enjoyed! Next will be Ragna and Mordred on my next new fic. Stay tuned! ^_^


End file.
